injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stryker (Multiverse saga)
Stryker is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Striker is a character from the video games, mortal kombat, is a character from the Old Kombatants Return Pack. History He is the partner of Kabal in the New York City SWAT organization. Both were chosen to be part of the nine warriors to fight Shao Kahn in the Battle for Earthrealm, though they do not even know it. During the invasion, Stryker and Kabal are spotting any problems from the rooftop of a high building, when they suddenly spot Reptile sticking to the building's outside. They draw their weapons and fire at him, but Reptile manages to dodge them all and jumps onto the roof. While Kabal reloads his pistol, Reptile incapacitates Kabal by spitting his poisonous saliva at him, and grabs Stryker's pistol with his tongue. Stryker challenges him and manages to win, then helps the wounded Kabal. They both head to the ground floor, where they look behind a window and see a large beast. As they walk away, Kabal notices Mileena and immediately suspects her to be a foe. Stryker then confronts Mileena who opens a battle with him. He defeats her, but she recovers and prepares to attack Stryker again, while a dragon flies very near Stryker's head. Mileena runs towards Stryker, but halfway, Raiden intervenes and shocks her unconscious with his Lightning Bolt. Stryker wonders how he can fly and shoot lightning out of his arms, but they see Johnny Cagefighting Motaro on a bridge just down the river. Raiden comes to the aid of Cage and attacks Motaro with a lightning bolt, and kills him with the Electric Fly Attack, sending Motaro through the bridge into the water below. The two riot cops subsequently encounter Kintaro, and Stryker orders Kabal to spread out, in an attempt to create multiple targets. While he reloads his pistol, Kintaro blows his fire breath at Kabal, burning him alive. Stryker faces Kintaro in battle and defeats him. He informs Medevac to help Kabal, but gets interrupted by Ermac, who sends him flying to the subway. Ermac, intent on taking Stryker's soul, engages him in combat, with Stryker winning once again. On the stairs, he meetsNightwolf. Upon spotting him, Stryker draws his pistol and holds him at gunpoint, but Nightwolf calms him down, telling him that Raiden needs his help. Stryker gives him the benefit of the doubt, and comes along with Nightwolf. As Stryker returns to help Kabal, they find out he disappeared. He only left a burn print of his body, so Stryker believes Kabal must have been abducted, since Medevac has not been on the "crime scene." After everything, Stryker goes to Raiden and joins the group of Earthrealm warriors. He meets Kabal once again, but in a very different form (with respirator and half-melted skin). When Raiden and Liu Kang leave, he suggests they start moving, since staying too long in a place is a bad idea. They are then ambushed by the Lin Kueicyborgs. After defeating the cyborgs, they find out that Sindel was leading the Lin Kuei clan of robots. The Earthrealm warriors attacked Sindel, who defeated them all and killed most of them, including Stryker. After his death, he was resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him and kill Raiden. The thunder god defeated his resurrected soul, however, along with the other fallen Earthrealm warriors' souls. During the Netherrealm Invasion of Earth, Quan Chi and his forces attacked Raiden and Fujin at the Sky Temple. After the two Gods rebelled dozens of demons, Quan Chi ordered Raiden's past allies, Stryker and Kabal, alongside Sindel to attack the Gods. The three revenants manage to push the Earth guardians back to the Jinsei chamber, but the sheer force of both thunder and lightning incapacitates them. Shortly after, Shinnok arrives and tells the Gods that his followers accept that the legacy of life is death and orders Quan Chi and his warriors to attack the duo. While Raiden fought Kabal and Quan Chi, Fujin was able to quickly down Stryker. 25 years later, Stryker's second and last appearance in the game, he rides with Quan Chi and the rest of his Revenant allies to his fortress to await D'Vorah's arrival, however they are ambushed by Earthrealm forces led byKenshi and Jax after they get tipped off by Sareena. In the ensuing battle, Earthrealm forces manage to wound Quan Chi and Liu Kang carries him to safety at his fortress as Stryker lays down covering fire, managing to kill a few Earthrealm soldiers. After Jax defeats Kung Lao, Kitana and Sindel; Stryker and the rest of the Revenants retreat to parts unknown and is not seen again. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Baton Trip: Stryker uses his baton to trip the opponent. * Baton Throw: Stryker jumps forward and uses his baton to fling the opponent behind him. * Grenade: Stryker throws a concussion grenade at his opponent. Two versions of this move exist, one allowing the projectile to be thrown in a high arc, called High Grenade Toss and another with a low arc, called Low Grenade Toss. It sometimes follows Stryker saying "EAT THIS!" * Double Grenade: Stryker throws two grenades at his opponent. * Stun Gun: Stryker fires his taser and delivers an electric shock from long range. * Gun Blast: Stryker pulls out a pistol and shoots his opponent. Grab Electric Justice: Stryker tasers his opponent under the chin, then strikes them with his baton either in the stomach or in the back. Ultimate Attack Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: Stryker walks onscreen and loads his pistol before raising his fists. Exit: Stryker fires three shots in the air from his pistol. Taunt: Alternate Costumers Renderstrykermk9s.png|Primary Kurtis_Stryker_Undead.png|Revenant striker-mka.png|Armageddon Strykerbio.gif|Classic Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Balanced Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains